Kiba and Hinata's Magical Moment
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Hinata decides that June 15 is the day to confess her love to Kiba. But how will it turn out and what will Akumaru do about it?  [Drabble] KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**PS to the Readers: My brothers game was on full blast as well as the TV AND I'm eating a candy bar so be prepared for typos.**

Hinata stopped at Ino's Flowers to get some dogwood flowers for Kiba and Akumaru. Since the word 'dog' was in it, she hoped Akumaru and Kiba would like it. As she walked to Kiba's house, she saw a shop with the sign 'NEW LOVE DEALS' posted on the window. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'maybe he deserves more than some stinky flowers.' So she walked inside. Walking to the cashier, she asked politely, "Hi, I'm here for the love deals." The cashier yawned. "Okay over here please." The cashier walked to aisle 2. There were lots of things.

There were 2 things that caught her eye. Chocolates with a steak filling and a snow globe with 2 wolves nuzzling each other. Hinata imagined it as her and Kiba. Hinata sighed. This was going to be the day she admitted love to Kiba. She had easily gotten over Naruto after she caught him having sex with 3 girls. Each time he lied about it. He was not suitable for her. She had to admit, she was nervous. Telling Kiba that she loved him was not going to be easy. Knowing Kiba, he's probably going to get the better of her. Paying for the chocolates Hinata left. She skipped along the sidewalk. The streets weren't crowded, because it was night time and everyone was in bed. She was going to mail it to him.

When she got home, she went into her bedroom and sat the bag on her dresser. Hinata longed for the warmth of her soft bed, but she had one more thing to do before she could even try sleeping. Hinata grabbed some paper and wrote these exact words:

_**To: Kiba + Akumaru**_

_**From: Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Dear Kiba and Akumaru,**_

_**I got you both 2 presents please enjoy them. Also, I will be coming over at 10:30AM tomorrow/ June 15. Please call me if you can. There is something I want to tell you. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

Hinata couldn't help but smile. She stuck the note under the ribbon which held the chocolate box closed. Putting the items into a box and wrapping it, she put stamps and Kiba's address on the box. After leaving the box on the porch, she went to bed and rested.

_**KIBA'S THE NEXT MORNING…**_

_Ring ring! _Kiba opened up the door. There was a box in a green wrapping with bones. "Akumaru! We got a package from… Hinata-kun!" yelled Kiba up the stairs. Akumaru came down at the speed of the wind. Kiba immediately began ripping off the wrapping. Opening the box, there was a snow globe and chocolates. Seeing the note, Kiba picked it up and read it. Akumaru yipped; he wanted to know what it said. Kiba read it once more, aloud this time, so Akumaru knew what it said. He blushed. Kiba was not sure when to call her. But all he knew now was that Akumaru was eating the chocolates without him. "Akumaru! Share!" Kiba stole the box of chocolates and took 5 and gave Akumaru the other 5. "Oh right!" Kiba exclaimed suddenly, causing Akumaru to jump. Kiba ran to the phone and dialed Hinata's number.

_Riiiing...Riiiiiing… _Grunting, Hinata sat up. It was morning and the sun was only half way up. Hinata picked up the phone. "Hello?" Hinata yawned. "Hey it's me! Kiba!" said Kiba into the phone. Hinata could hear Akumaru barking in the background. She instantly blushed. "Ohiyo, Kiba-kun!" said Hinata into the phone, twirling the cord with her index finger. "I got your note, why did you want me to call you?" asked Kiba. "Well…" said Hinata turning into a darker shade of red. "I forgot…" Hinata made a fake laugh, while Kiba made a real one on the other side of the phone. "I'll be over in a few, okay Kiba?" Hinata said, trying to sound okay. Her head had practically turned into a turnip with violet leaves and moonlike eyes! "Okay," was Kiba's only answer. Hinata shuffled around, looking for a nice outfit, but it had to be casual too. She had to keep reminding herself no makeup. Finding the perfect outfit, she started on her way with the dogwood flower bouquet at hand.

_Knock. Knock… _"Hinata!" Kiba yelled. He opened the door and hugged her. Akumaru jumped on Kiba's shoulder and licked Hinata's face. She blushed and handed Kiba the dogwood flowers. He sniffed them. "Mmmm! Thanks, Hinata-chan!" He stuck the flowers in a vase with water. Akumaru yipped. He wanted some attention. Hinata patted Akumaru's head. Kiba did the same and their hands touched. Instantly they both stuck their hands in their pockets and blushed.

Akumaru realized something… He did a silly grin and before they knew it, Akumaru pushed Kiba's head into Hinata's and their lips met. At first, it was a little kiss… Then it got a little deeper, and then it was romantic. Akumaru knew what they were about to do, so he went outside to find his very own girl.

Clumsily, Hinata and Kiba were taking off each other's clothes and fumbling up the stairs into his room. By the time they were there, all they were in was their undergarments. Lucky for Kiba, the bra was the kind where it unhooked and hooked in the front. Same thing went for her panties. Their lips departed and he unhooked her underwear and her bra, making them fall to the floor. Kiba's breath felt warm and Hinata was already a bright red… Kiba was obviously in control. When she was naked, she practically ripped off Kiba's boxers. She flopped on the bed like a begging dog. About an hour later, they were both laying down on the same bed together. Hot, sticky liquid was still all over the bed and their breathing was uncontrolled. Both of them were soaking from licking, sucking, and kissing each other. It had been a magnificent night, and as an addition, Hinata was going to have Kiba's baby.

Awwww, I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to cut down on the lemon this time, so I'm rating it T. Please review this is my 4th story.


	2. notice

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
